The Greatest Pursuit
by princess-snow510
Summary: How laughable the situation was indeed… How it all started with a simple bet… Shifty x Oc x Lifty


**Ok let me just say I came across this little cartoon on youtube today and immediately fell it love...esp with those loveable thieving raccoon twin brothers Shifty and Lifty and that poor vet Flippy... it could also have to do with that fact that they were as much green as I do...**

 **Any who I came on fanfiction hoping to see a good read and there were next to none of my now fav twins with an oc...I am here to rectify that...**

 **Enjoy or not its your world I'm just living in it.**

* * *

 **To think how pitiful the situation was. How they all seem to be running for their lives now ...**

"Run faster!" Splendid yelled "we have to make it to cover…"

"We have to make it till Sun up…" Sniffles whizzed but kept running.

"I can't my legs-" Giggles cried out stumbles over her feet.

"You have to keep going!" Cuddles yelled at her, grabbing her by her with his bloodied arm and pulling her along…they couldn't afford to lose any more friends…

 **Their breaths came in small spurts hot and nervous at their side fingers curled and sweaty for swinging forward as if it would make them run faster. Behind them they could hear the baying howl of a wolf.**

 **The jeering laughter of their enemy that was catching up to them.**

"We need to find cover…and quick…" Splendid yelled again.

"Look there" The twins yelled pointed to a dark abandoned house.

 **They stumbled and fumbled into the abandoned house, they quickly barricaded the doors with the nearest furniture, it wouldn't stop their attacker from getting through…but it at least would slow them down enough to give the group another running start.**

"This cover is not going to stop our attacker…it won't stop _her_ …" Giggles whispered afraid to even utter her name as cuddles ripped a piece of his shirt to wrap around her bleeding legs.

"But it will give us a minute to recover…" The twins said simultaneously.

"Recover so what…so she can just have fun taking her time to kill us? You know this is all your fault you should have just killed her." Flaky shouted shocking the room's occupants with her cold and outspoken words.

 **Her words did nothing but help flame the fire that already raged between them.**

"I have a better idea how about we throw your sorry ass out there and let her use you as a chew toy instead you know she just _loves_ the color red, tearing your body to shreds would be enough to let her cool off some steam..." Shifty said baring his fangs at the smaller female.

Lifty placed his hand on his older brother's head. Shifty didn't say another word to the red head instead turning away from her and walking over to peer out of the window to watch of signs for her...he didn't need to say another word through Flaky was already in tears.

"Why..." The twins looked over to see a wounded and bleeding Splendid staring at them. "Why didn't you shoot her and subdue her?"

"Because that's not the way the bullet works-" Shifty said with a sigh.

"If we shoot her ... she'll die." Lifty said finishing for his twin.

"But if you don't shoot her... we are all going to die..." Cuddles said "…and we won't be come back."

 _"_ _Yeah..."_ The twins said solemnly.

"That's all you have to say? She's going to kill us all and that's all you've got." Splendont asked curiously. He wasn't mad…although he wasn't thrilled either….that was Splendont for you though…

 _"_ _We are not going to shoot her...we'd rather die."_

"You guys... you love her don't you…" Petunia said a faint blush covering her cheeks…or it could be that fact that her arm was infected by the bit that was given to her…

Neither twin said a word...but that was answer enough.

"Oh my god...you two...how could you idiots actually love that...that mon-" Before Handy could finish a bullet soars past his face cutting his cheek. He brought his hand up touching the blood that was now on his face before looking over at the twins who were both glaring at him although this time it was shifty holding back Lifty.

"Finish that sentence and your brains will be the next decoration to this rickety old house." The younger of the two growled out banging his own fangs in warning.

 **A shrill howl pierced through the velvet night...she was here...and the playtime was over.**

"Great...now we're all going to die because the towns thieves managed to get their own hearts stolen...it's almost too prefect to be true… what's next rain?" Splendont muttered in a bored fashion.

As if to answer his snarky comment thunder rumbled across the sky…lightening cracking that a whip…and then the rain began to pour.

The rooms occupants all turned to glare at the red haired superhero who was too busy looking at awe at what just happened.

"Are you happy now ?" Splendid hissed venomously.

"Yes I'm…splendid…" He said snickering as his blue haired twin cursed him.

 **Oh yes how laughable the situation was indeed… how it all started with a simple bet…**

 _ **^ 30 DAYS PRIOR…^**_

"What? We didn't do anything wrong this time!" Shifty spoke.

"Yeah we didn't even get to steal anything…" It was Lifty this time.

"Ow…"Lifty yelped. His older twin had abruptly smacked him upside the head.

Splendid watch the bickering twins with disinterest he would end this once and for all and he knew the perfect way to. After all he couldn't waste all his life chasing these troublesome twins.

Splendid coughed interrupting shifty and Lifty mid fight and effectively getting their attention. The identical green haired males looked at each other and then to the superhero with irritation.

"What?"

"I want to make a bet with you." Splendid said casually.

"A bet?" Lifty asked cautiously.

Splendid nodded smirking "Yes, a bet if you heard me right."

Lifty's eye twitched at the condescending tone the blue haired male used.

Shifty blinked before bursting into laughter. "Ha a bet you say? Why would we want to make a bet with you?" The older twin spat after his laughter had subsided.

Lifty snickered and nodded and agreement. "Yeah why?"

Splendid sighed in irritation. Of course this wouldn't be easy...it was the twins he was talking too. Crossing his arms the blue haired male towered over the kleptomaniacs. "Because if you win, I'll stop trying to stop you."

Now **_that_ ** caught the twin's attention.

They once again looked at each other raising an eyebrow in question. To Splendid it looked like they were communicating telepathically as they nodded to each other facing him and speaking at the same time.

 _"And what's in it for you?"_

Splendid knew he couldn't back out now, not after he had peaked their interest...they would never let it go.

He smirked fully confident that they would lose the bet. "And if I win you two have to stop stealing."

Shifty and Lifty eye's widened and immediately protests were heard.

"No way." Shifty instantly rejected.

However Lifty had other plans. The slightly younger twin looked at the superhero with curiosity. "What do we have to do?"

Shifty eyes widened, Splendid opened his mouth to speak but Shifty beat him to it "Bro what are you thinking, don't tell me-"

"You only have to do one thing. Get a girlfriend before the end month." Splendid explained the terms and that seemed to shut shifty up. Lifty looked at his brother and they both silently conversed while splendid waited.

"We can't trust him, it's not enough." Shifty said with a shrug.

Lifty looked back at the hero with his eyes narrowed. "What's the catch? Will any girl do?"

Splendid's eyes glinted. "I'm glad you asked...Of course not any girl would do...no you two will have the pleasure of trying to get the reclusive Kat to be your girlfriend."

The two brothers shivered in fear upon hearing the name.

"Y-your trying to get us killed!" Shifty growled pointing an accusing finger at the super hero.

"Yeah why not someone else...like Flaky?" Lifty offered.

Splendid scoffed "I am aware of Flaky's interest in you. She would be too easy...so that's not going to work."

"She maybe easy-" Lifty said.

His brother chuckled at the implication earning a disapproving look from splendid

"But at least it won't be a suicide mission." Lifty finished glaring at the hero.

"What's the matter? Afraid of a challenge?" Splendid taunted.

"No, were just not as dumb as you think you we are." Shifty said raising his eyebrow to look at him.

Splendid scoffed irritated by their answer before decided to use a different tactic. "Yes well I'm sure a pair of cowards like you wouldn't be able to ensnare the maidens feelings anyway."

"Aye what are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying you wouldn't be able to get her to be you girlfriend if you two were the last men on this god forsaken planet. Kat would never even glance twice at cowards like you."

The blue haired self-proclaimed freak had gone too far. Now... _ **now** _ it was _**personal**_. The twins were a lot of things narcissists, kleptomaniacs, manipulators, liars, mass murders even but one thing they were not...they were not cowards. They could acknowledge fear and what they were afraid of. They weren't that arrogant or delusional...but they most definitely were not the cowards that the blue haired male was making them out to be. The twins shared another look, one that was much longer than before.

Splendid raised an eyebrow watching them...we're they actually and truly thinking about his proposal...

"Well brother? We've stolen a lot of things...surely we can steal a woman's heart...even if that woman is ... Kat."

Shifty stared at his brother for a moment the two once more communicating telepathically before nodding with a smirk. "Yeah...Yeah...I like the way you're thinking..."

Splendid blinked taken aback when both twins turned around, smirking at him. _"We accept."_

Splendid almost laughed but he held it ii. The fools...either Kat would tear them apart or they would fail either way it was a win win for him...

"Ok then...the bet starts...now." And with those words the superhero took to the skies.

Shifty and Lifty knew they had their work cut out for them. Kat was dangerous to mess with on a good day and at her worst...even Fliqpy made sure to stay clear of her...

But they knew that they'd win...or at least they believed that anyway...

At this point...they didn't have a choice.

They had 30 days left.


End file.
